Sera como si nunca hubieras existido
by Little-pixy
Summary: Bella no continuo con su vida, le dio un giro de 360º... Ahora ya no es la misma es fuerte y segura. Podrá Edward resistirse a esta nueva Bella? Podrá Bella no caer a los brazos de Edward? es mi primer fic espero q les guste...
1. Cambiando de Rumbo

Capitulo 1: Cambiando de rumbo...

Las cosas cambiaron muchísimo desde que el se fue. Yo ya no soy aquella ingenua niña, eso quedo muy atrás. Había decidido seguir adelante, el me dijo que olvidarlo seria fasil. Bueno lo intentare!

Y me prepare para una nueva aventura. Me duche y vestí muy aprisa, llame a Angela y le pedí que me acompañara a Port Angels. Ella como siempre acepto sin reparos y me dijo que en 10 minutos estaba aquí.

Y lo cumplió, me subí a su auto con la consigna "_conduce y yo explico!". _Ella acepto y nos dirigimos a Port Angels.

"Quiero un cambio en mi vida Angie! Un cambio de raíz, sacar a la depresiva bella... y lograr ser otra. Ser fuerte, decidida, vivir"le dije muy convencida, después de todo por eso me dejo no?

" Y que tienes en mente, chica aventurera?" dijo entre risas...

"Primero: cambiare mi estilo, quiero definirme como persona. Después iremos a bailar y de fiesta. Y por ultimo una buena universidad lejos de este pueblo!" dije con voz cortante y con una convicción que me tomo por sorpresa.

"Esa es la bella que quiero! PERO CAMBIAR TU ESTILO? QUE MAQUINA TU DEPRESIVA CABESITA?"

"Ya veremos..."

Una hora después, estábamos en Port Angels. Recorrimos casi todos los locales del centro comercial y nada me convencía, todo era o muy tranquilo o muy drástico. Decidimos y a tomar un café y dar una vuelta por las tiendas del fondo, que eran la que todavía nos faltaban.

"Crees que encontremos algo que te guste?" dijo algo desanimada...

" veamos en las ultimas y si no hay nada, después nos fijaremos que hacer!" dije algo mas desanimada. Puesto que verdaderamente contaba con otra imagen miá, una que me hiciera sentir segura y linda.

Seguimos caminando, y de golpe angie señalo una casa en donde vendían ropa preparada para andar en motos. Me gire y había un hermoso conjunto en cuero negro. Unos pantalones preciosos que se ajustaban al maniquí cual látex eran de color negro opaco y a juego estaba una torera de cuero. Era hermoso, ¿Pero como quedaría en mi?

Sin dudarlo, tome del brazo a mi amiga y la arrastre hasta la tienda. Una vez dentro, nos atendió un hombre de unos 30 años, con un cuerpo enorme y su cabellos llegaban a la cintura. Demás esta decir que iba enfundado en cuero.

"Chicas, los vestidos de graduación están en el segundo piso! Así que por favor esfumensen!" dijo con un dejo de aburrimiento.

" Solo queríamos saber, si podría probarme el modelo de la vidriera?" dije con las mejillas sonrojadas...

" Una niña buena, queriendo se pasar al bando de los rebeldes? Niña si lo haces por un muchacho, créeme no vale la pena" dijo con petulancia y cada vez mas tedio.

" Es justamente lo contrario! Quiero cambiar, por mi y justamente me enamore de ese conjunto. Así que, me haría el favor de permitirme probármelo!" dije colérica y siseando.

" Si tu quieres..." Comenzó a revisar en estanterías y hasta que encontró el que debería ser mi talle. " aquí esta el probador. Ah! Y esta ropa no es para cualquiera... pero no te desalientes ok?" y me guiño un ojo. WTF! bue... Definitivamente me seguían los bipolares.

Cuando salí del vestidor, tanto Angie como el vendedor; me miraron de arriba abajo con sus bocas ligeramente abiertas.

"Bells, creo que hemos encontrado tu estilo!" dijo angie dando saltitos. Me gire sobre mis talones hacia el espejo y quede sorprendida. El pantalón se ajustaba a mis piernas torneandolas y la torera marcaban justo mi cintura, dándole a mis curvas un aspecto asombroso. Me sentí hermosa y adore eso. Debajo de la torera llevaba una blusa roja común que contrastaba perfecto con mi atuendo.

"Definitivamente me lo llevo" dije decidida...

"Ok! La verdad es que sabes llevar muy bien este estilo! Pero esas zapatillas no son lo mejor... toma va por cuenta de la casa. Calzas 37 verdad?" me dijo tendiéndome unas botas con taco y puntas texanas, pero con el tubo cortito hasta el tobillo;y con tachas en los bordes, eran hermosas. " y por cierto, esta dirección es de la tienda de una amiga... ahí encontraras mas cosas para chicas. Me temo que aquí solo tengo ese conjunto. No suelen venir chicas, queriendo hacer cambios en una tienda de motos!"

Después de darme la dirección y pagar por mis cosas, salimos extasiadas. Tanto que me fui con mi nueva adquisición puesta y mi antigua ropa en una bolsa. Angie insistió en que fuéramos y descubrimos una peatonal comercial en los suburbios solo para rockeros. Compre vestiditos con cintos a la cintura, medias de encaje, dos pares mas de botas. Una vez terminado mis compras, le dije a angie si queria regresar. Pero ella insistió en que aun faltaba algo, y que esto corría por cuenta de ella.

Aunque yo no quería que ella se pusiera en gastos, no tuve mas remedio que seguirla. Nos dirigimos a un centro de belleza que había ahí. Era pequeño y solo contaba con una muchacha que parecía salida de los años 30, solo que la ropa se le había encogido un poquito.

"En que puedo ayudarlas?" dijo cortésmente

" Quiero que mi amiga aquí, tenga un corte tan atrevido como su indumentaria." dijo Angie riendo descaradamente.

"Bueno, me especializo en eso. Siéntate aquí por favor!" ni siquiera chiste. Simplemente fui y me senté.

Después de un rato estando sentada y con los ojos cerrados; petición de las nuevas mejores amigas, la peluquera y angie. Me dejaron ver como había quedado. Y Valla sorpresa. Me habían aclarado las puntas unos tonos y rebajado el pelo, dejándolo genial.

"Bueno, pero para este estilo tienes que saber maquillarte. Mira con un poco de delineador y un lápiz labial sencillo, estarás perfecta." Me delineo los ojos, haciéndolos ver mas grandes y me pinto los labios de un color cereza. Angie pago todo. Y partimos para nuestra nueva aventura, que Charlie viera lo que su niñita se haba transformado en la mujer que quería ser.

Otra hora de viaje y ya estábamos de regreso en casa. Una vez acomodadas las cosas, comencé a preparar una elaborada cena.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un año, desde aquel día... todavía recuerdo la cara de Charlie cuando me vio con mi nuevo estilo. Fue la expresión mas graciosa que vi en mi vida, parecía un niño desconcertado. Aunque al principio se comporto uraño y reacio. Termino adorando mi estilo, ya que según el me veía fuerte y hermosa, capaz de patear a un chico en sus partes nobles si llegaba a propasarse. Y por que mentir! Eso a el le encantaba.

Hoy salia hacia mi nueva aventura. La universidad! Me habían aceptado en daumouth, con una beca completa en literatura. No podía creer que todo esto me este sucediendo. Voy a vivir en el campus, junto con otras dos muchachas que aun no conocía. Pero que tenían el suficiente dinero para alquilar un cuarto y decir que podían aceptar a uno de los becados. Solo espero poder convivir en paz con ellas.

Una vez termine mi maleta, que era enorme. Últimamente, compraba demasiada ropa. Quizas se me pego de Alice, la extraño tanto!

Me despedí de Charlie en la puerta del aeropuerto. Todo sucedió a un volumen vertiginoso. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación del campus. Y una saltarina alice corroa hacia mi... ESPEREN! ALICE?

"Bells no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!" me dijo sollozando...

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIO? les gusto? no les gusto?' que tal mi historia? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...

Sugerencias? criticas? todo se acepta... es la única manera por la cual puedo mejorar...

saludos y suerte


	2. Lo dices enserio'

Capitulo 2: Lo dices enserio?

"Bells no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!" me dijo sollozando...

"Alice, que demonios?" estaba en shock, no entendía nada... ¿que estaba sucediendo?

Ella me miro con los ojos cristalinos, llenos de lagrimas, esas que nunca podría liberar. Me sonrió y tomo mi mano guiándome hasta un juego de sillones que había en la habitación.

"Bella desde que edward te dejo, no hago mas que ver tu futuro. No lo hago a propósito viene solo. Y en el siempre eres una vampiresa o estas rodeada de nosotros. Es tu destino... Así que decidí, que ya que no había nada que hacerle acelerar las cosas y venir a estudiar contigo en la universidad. ¿que te parece?... "

"..." No sabia que decir... estaba tan sorprendida.

"Se que estas molesta y entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo. Pero me perdonaras? Me dejas vivir contigo y con ruofh" dijo rápidamente... y la ultima parte descendiendo sospechosamente su todo de voz.

" con quien?"

"con rosalie" dijo con la cabeza gacha...

" ella quiere vivir conmigo?" dije no podía salir de mi estado de asombro.

" te sorprenderías, eres como su nueva idola! Desde que le dibuje tu nuevo look... y desde que seguimos tus aventuras! Dejame decirte que la fiesta de mike en la que le dijiste sus verdades a Lauren fue I-M-P-E-D-I-B-L-E. Y mi don ayudaba a que siguiéramos tus pasos... Pero lo primordial es saber si quieres vivir con nosotras! Entenderemos si no lo quieres hacer... pero " Alice paso de su estado de euforia al de tristeza en mili segundos.

Sin ponerme a pensar en nada, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y le dije que aceptaba, que estaba encantada con la idea.

Una vez ambas nos calmamos, pude notar el ambiente que me rodeaba. La habitación era hermosa.

Tenia un aire bohemio, todo gritaba a mi. Las paredes estaban descubiertas. Y había una zona con un televisor, 2 sillones que no combinaban y unos cuantos cojines tirados al rededor. A la derecha había una escalera de madera que llevaba a un piso flotante; en el cual había una hermosa cama de hierro y un guardarropas rustico. Tanto la cama como los sillones eran de colores claros, con mantas o cojines de distintos colores ambientando el lugar. Abajo de la escalera estaba ubicada la biblioteca... y en un pequeño costado había un desayunador con tres sillar y una pequeña cocina... todo tenia su espacio, nada combinaba con nada, pero todo en su conjunto hacían del lugar una belleza, lo hacían mi nuevo hogar.

"Es hermosa! Pero hay una sola cama! Se que ustedes no duermen, pero no seria mejor aparentar?"- dije extrañada.

"Bella, nosotras estamos casadas! Este lugar es solo para vos. Nosotras pedimos las habitaciones preparadas para matrimonios, esta universidad es muy moderna en ese sentido...

"AH! Ya entendí... pensé que se quedarían aquí conmigo...- dije triste la idea me había entusiasmado un poco.

"Vendremos todos los días, solo que no dormiremos aquí!- se me escapo un bostezo- Bueno bella, deberías dormir! Recuéstate mientras organizamos tu guardarropas oki?- dijo Alice, después de una pausa continuo- ROSALIE! Se que escuchas, Bella nos acepto... ven y ayudame con su sexy guardarropas. Me muero por saber todo lo que tienes ahí bells.

Ni siquiera hable, fui directo a mi cama. Y quede rendida...

Me desperté a las 6.30 am, y comencé a preparar mi desayuno. La heladera estaba llena, así que no tendría que ir de compras. Pero si debería hablar con las chicas, ellas no tenían porque comprar comida.

Una vez desayune, me di una ducha y me puse un vestido a medio muslo color verde oscuro, con un cinto en la cintura y unos bolsiquees. Me delinee los ojos y me puse rush en los labios. Me deje el pelo suelto con la raya al costa, clásico en mi.

Cuando ya estuve lista, el celular sonó y me aviso que habían llegado dos msj de texto. Uno era de Renee, mi Ford Mustang 1965 negro, había llegado y tenia que ir a recogerlo a la agencia concesionaria. Era el regalo de graduación de mis padres. Y el otro era de Angela, ya había llegado al campus. Si iríamos a la misma universidad, cosa que me alegraba muchísimo. Angela había adoptado un estilo muy Amy Winehouse, solo que no se peinaba igual que ella. Claro que su cambio fue de apoco, no tan brusco como el mio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tome un taxi hacia la concesionaria y mientras me dirigía allí quedaba con Ang para vernos a la tarde.

En media hora estaba sentada en mi nuevo bebe, yendo a inscribirme en el campus... Estaba extasiada, al oír el ruido del motor. Vi un porche amarillo patito y a alice junto con Ang, hablando animadamente, aunque también note que no estaban solas. Me arme de valor y aparque al lado.

Descendí de mi pequeño y camine segura, hacia la persona que una vez considere mi mundo. Estaban todos ahí, tan hermosos como siempre; pero sobre todo estaba el ahí, verlo me recordó todo lo que pasamos. Nuestro inocente amor. BAH! Cosas del pasado no?

"Bella eres tu?- pregunto Emmett con su sonrisa de niño bueno.

"Si oso tonto!- le dije entre risas, mientras el me abrazaba.

Los salude a todos, sin detenerme ni un instante, en el. Lo trate como a un mas. Sus ojos taladraban en mi, eso antes me hubiera hecho sentir incomoda; pero en cambio ahora lo rete con la mirada. Y el perdió en el momento que rompió nuestro contacto visual. Sonreí complacida, no me había afectado. Eso era todo un logro en mi. Seguí como si nada. Y al rato nos fuimos todos juntos a anotarnos.

Hicimos la fila para las materias que cursariamos. Cuando llego mi turno, un muchacho morocho de pelo largo y con rasgo muy metaleros, me saludo del lado de la mesa.

"En que materias te anotaras?- dijo gentilmente.

"Hola! Me corresponden gramática, historia universal, literatura I y redacción. Hay cupos para todas?- dije siempre sonriendole, era muy guapo y su estilo me encantaba.

"Pues hoy es tu día de suerte! En todas queda un solo cupo...- unos segundos después- Listo, tus clases empiezan mañana y aquí esta el itinerario académico. Que tengas suerte emm... tu nombre?- dijo mirándome con esos ojos esmeraldas que me estaban hechizando.

"Mis amigos me dicen Bella- y le sonreí coqueta mente. Parecía embobado, había aprendido como conseguir embobar a un hombre, pero nunca lo había disfrutado tanto.

"Yo soy Antony, oye! Hoy es rock's night en el antro del campus. Quieres venir? trae amigos te divertirás...

"Bueno Antony quizás nos veamos!- le dije tratando de sonar seductora. Creo que lo logre... porque se quedo embelesado.

Voltee hacia los chicos, que me estaban esperando. Y ahí tenia a 5 vampiros y una humana, mirándome como si yo fuera de otro planeta. Y por primera vez Edward se dirigió hacia a mi directamente.

"que hacías con ese chico?- dijo levantando el tono de su voz- Acaso te gusta?

"Y eso a vos que te? nunca exististe recuerdas? Ademas el chico esta para comérselo... SI edward no me mires con carita de puritano. Ese chico esta para hacerse un festín. Y a vos solo te puedo decir una cosa AJO Y AGUA!- termine exasperada, quien se creía para venir a hacerme algún planteo.

"Ajo y agua? Q demoni..."

"AJODERSE Y AGUANTARSE... lo siento eddie me gustaría seguir discutiendo contigo, pero tengo una cita con el chico sexy y tu sabes tengo que estar presentable... quien dice donde terminaran las cosas eh?- Le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Y salí de ahí triunfal, con la frente en alto y la sonrisa extendida. Mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Emmett.

* * *

Les gussto? Espero que si... Antes que nada queria agradecer a...

Luna-yang1994

Ally_masen

Sophia18

y a Cullen_Lorena

gracias por sus Reviews... esperon que anden de 10!

Despues queria presentarles mi blogs, que quizas alguno de los textos aparescan en alguna loca historia mia... asi que el blog es .com/

Y, por ultimo, pedirles su opinion...

Bueno besitos cuidensen...

**Pd: ME OLVIDABA, en mi perfil esta el nuevo estilo de bella**! después me dicen que tal... suerte!


	3. Hoy mato a alguien

Edward pvo

Capitulo 3: Hoy mato a alguien!1

Con mis hermanos estábamos en la entrada de la universidad, esperando para anotarnos. Alice quería esperar a su nueva amigas, no me permite verla en su mente. Aunque traten de ocultar las cosas, se que en algo andan.

" Ang, estamos aquí!" dijo Allie, muy entusiastamente. _Edward, si no quieres saber sobre bella, no le leas la mente! Después no digas que no te avise. _Tenia razón, así que la bloquee completamente. Ella comenzó a hablar animadamente con Allie y mis hermanos; mientras, yo me debatía contra mi mismo.¿Que sera de mi amor?¿Habría conocido a alguien?Seguro sigue siendo la dulce y tierna bella, nadie se la merece, ni siquiera yo.

Estaba sumergido en mi pensamientos, cuando escuche el chirrido de un vehículo doblando a toda velocidad. Era un mustang hermoso, el conductor iba escuchando un rock estridente, ¿Como alguien puede escuchar eso a ese volumen?... Humanos pensé.

El mustang estaciono al lado de nuestro auto y creo que nunca hubiera estado preparado para lo que sucedió luego. La puerta del auto se abrió, y el dulce aroma a fresias inundo el aire. NO PODIA SER! La chica que estaba dando nos la espalda, mientras cerraba su auto, no se parecía a Bella. No lucia como bella.

Llevaba un vestido demasiado pequeño, el cabello teñido en sus puntas y botas con taco. NO ERA BELLA, ESO SEGURO! Pero por dios que piernas! EDWARD CALMATE, EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS. Lo cierto, era que ese ser era el pecado en persona. Demasiado apetecible para su propia seguridad.

Y lo que termino de destruir mi escasa cordura, fue ver su rostro. DIOS ERA BELLA, MI DULCE BELLA. Se acerco a nosotros, caminando con una gracia y seguridad que nunca mostró. Y nos hablo como si nada, ahora entendía quien era a la que verdaderamente allie esperaba y porque no quería que leyera a Angela.

Seguí viéndola como un idiota, creo que estábamos yendo a las mesas de inscripción. No tenia idea, estaba en estado automático. Hasta que unos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente. _Por dios que mujer mas hermosa, es la reencarnación del pecado. _Y tuve que ver a bella desde sus sucios y miserables ojos.

-En que materias te anotaras?- dijo gentilmente, el maldito ese. Como le arrancaría los ojos.

-Hola! Me corresponden gramática, historia universal, literatura I y redacción. Hay cupos para todas?- dijo mi amor, sonriéndole como antes me sonreía a mi. Lo miraba como si fuera la quinta maravilla, era un simple humano.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte! En todas queda un solo cupo...- unos segundos después- Listo, tus clases empiezan mañana y aquí esta el itinerario académico. Que tengas suerte emm... tu nombre?- dijo mirándola embobado. _Que bien que le sienta ese vestido aunque... IDIOTA NO LA INVITAS__ A SALIR Y YA ANDAS FANTASEANDO CON ELLA! AVIVATE! Primero la invitamos a salir, le gusta el rock! Bueno principio. Después solo puedes soñar con un beso. Esa chica es demasiado para nosotros._

-Mis amigos me dicen Bella- y le sonrió de una manera tan sexy, que ni yo puede evitar seguir donde el muchachito había dejado sus pensamientos. El se estaba babeando y ella parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

-Yo soy Antony. Oye! Hoy es rock's night en el antro del campus. Quieres venir? trae amigos te divertirás... _que d__iga que si, que diga que si... ERES UN COBARDE, QUE PASA SI INVITA A SU NOVIO IDIOTA! S_u yo interno lo siguió regañando por su falta de valor.

-Bueno Antony quizás nos veamos!- le dijo y ahora si, LO MATO. ¿Porque a el le habla así, tan seductoramente? A MI NUNCA ME HABLO ASI... EL IDIOTA ESTABA EMBELESADO, LO QUE TE VA A DURAR. JURO QUE TE MATO SI LE TOCAS UN PELO.

Volteo hacia nosotros. Se veía radiante, feliz, satisfecha... NO NIÑA, TE ESTAS EQUIVOCANDO ESE IDIOTA NO TE MERECE. Como me gustaría poder gritarle todo eso en la cara... como me gustaría. Pero como es lógico en mi, la termine de estropear...

-que hacías con ese chico?- dije levantando el tono de voz mas de lo recomendable- Acaso te gusta?

-Y eso a vos que te? nunca exististe recuerdas? Ademas el chico esta para comérselo...- Va a conseguir que yo haga una masacre, si me vuelve a decir que se lo quiere comer, juro que ni para alimento de perros va a servir.- SI edward no me mires con carita de puritano. Ese chico esta para hacerse un festín.- ESTA NO ERA MI BELLA, ALGUIEN ME LA CAMBIO. ALGUIEN LE HISO UN LAVADO DE CEREBRO. JURO QUE HOY MATO A ALGUIENN!- Y a vos solo te puedo decir una cosa AJO Y AGUA!- NOOOO, BELLA ENLOQUECIO. Ajo y agua? QUE DEMONIOS. YA SE LE PAGARE EL MEJOR NEUROPSIQUIATRICO. ELLA SE RECUPERA Y LUEGO EN AGRADECIMIENTO SE METERA DE MONJA! SISISI SE METERA DE MONJA. _Edward no puedes secuestrarla y llevarla a un psiquiátrico y luego internarla en un convento... recuerda que veo el futuro, si lo haces se escapara con un s__exy enfermero. _Y para mi horror, llego la imagen de el futuro de bella si la interno en un psiquiátrico. Ella seducía a un muchacho y huían JUNTOS! nononon HOY MATO A ALGUIEN! me mira como esperando que diga algo. Que le digo, le pregunto... que receta necesita ajo y agua?

-Ajo y agua? Q demoni...

-AJODERSE Y AGUANTARSE... lo siento eddie me gustaría seguir discutiendo contigo, pero tengo una cita con el chico sexy y tu sabes tengo que estar presentable... quien dice donde terminaran las cosas eh?- Me dijo guiñándome uno de sus lindo ojitos cafés.

Y se retiro con la cabeza alta y triunfal. Yo me quede viendo como emmett, el idiota, se caía al piso de tanto reírse. Lo que me sorprendió es que no solo el se reía. Ese tal Antony estaba a nuestro lado riéndose como el imbécil que era. Me miro con sorna y mentalmente se seguía riendo de mi.

-Dile a tu hermana que se olvido esto!- me dijo el idiota ese... ESPEREN QUE HERMANA?

-Mis hermanas están aquí.-le devolví el cuaderno. Te debes haber equivocado!- dije en el tono mas amable que pude.

-Bella! Bueno si no lo son, lo parecen!- ESTO ERA EL COLMO DE LOS COLMOS... HOY MATO A ALGUIEN!

_¿Edward, porque te veo despedazando gente?CONTROLATE!_

* * *

Y que tal la version de edward? espero que les guste! GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS...

Luna-Yang: pude ver el link de antony y estoy de acuerdo con vos... creo q ya se cual es el link del vestuario de la fiesta, lo pongo en mi perfil y me dices si le pifie okis? es q tube q adivinarlo casi... jejej suerte!

y si quieren conocer a antonty... aqui lo tienen!

nos vemos cuando nos veamos! suerte!

que sera representado por.. (cha´-chan) rodrigo guirao diaz...

ejejeje... le queda genial el papel! fandemia .com/galeria/big/rodrigo-guirao-diaz/5 ahi tienen muchachas...

suerte... nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Chupate esa mandarina Edward!

Después de semejante planteo, ¿como se atrevía a hacerme un planteo?¿ Como se atrevía a elegir con quien debería estar? Pero yo salí victoriosa, triunfal… así que edwarsito I am so sorry…. Llegue a mi loft, era mas un loft que una habitación. Aunque Alice no estuviera de acuerdo. Como había mucho tiempo para la noche, decidí ir a comprar los materiales universitarios.

Iba a necesitar tres libros, para mis materias, un block de hojas para tomar los apuntes y renovar mi cartuchera, también seria una buena idea. Después de eso me dirigí hacia una tienda de artículos electrónicos, quería saber los precios de las notebooks. Pero definitivamente eso estaría fuera de mi alcance.

Mi computadora ya había muerto y lo único que me quedaba era mi antigua maquina de escribir. Adoraba era maquina, el clic que hacia cuando terminaba una línea, la sensación al presionar cada letra, ver como se escribía sola, como mis ideas surgían y ella las atrapaba en el aire; pero aun así necesitaba renovarme.

Llegue al loft a eso de las 5 de la tarde, tiempo de relax a lo Bella Swan. Puse AC-DC a todo lo que daba y empecé a bailar en ropa interior…. QUE BAÑO CON SALES AROMATICAS, NI QUE CUARTOS…. ESTO ERA LO MAS RELAJANTE Y DESESTREZANTE QUE HABIA…. Grite como loca, mientras saltaba y bailaba al ritmo de la sensual y dura música. La canción termino y empezó a sonar Cherrie Bomb de The Runaways. Corrí como loca hasta mi Fender Stratoquaster* color rojo cereza y me subí a la pequeña mesa, fingiendo que el público me ovacionaba, dios esto era el cielo… llego el momento del solo, el publico gritaba fervientemente…

-BELLAAAA, BELLAAA…

Me sentía su diosa, yo la diosa del rock! YEAH MAN! Estaba de rodillas en la mesa con mi guitarra sobre mi estomago cuando levante mi mirada para saludar a mis fieles espectadores, los cojines…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… CUANTO HACEN QUE ESTAN AQUÍ?

-Te veías muy divertida hermanita, puedo ponerme en calzones y acompañarte! Yo fui bueno y te ovacione, déjame a mi también jugar! di que chi!- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**Ed pvo.**

Después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido ir a hablar con Bella. Aclararlo todo, así ella dejaría esa estúpida y sensual actitud que tenia. No era sano! Pero valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando llegue a su habitación. Nunca podría sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Allí estaba mi bella, mi angelito. Con un conjunto de encaje y seda negro que hubiera vuelto visco hasta un ciego; arrodillada sobre la mesa, fingiendo que estaba tocando la guitarra y el público la ovacionaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de sentimientos liberados, una gota de sudor recorría su sien. Piensa en Emmett en tanga, piensa en Emmett en tanga. La hubiera poseído en ese mismo instante, pero mis hermanos decidieron acompañarme.

El idiota del oso panda, gritaba desesperado. Como si estuviera en un verdadero concierto…

BELLAAAAAA, BELLAAAA… ¿Desde cuando tenia una voz tan chillona, parecía una niña?

Mi ángel levanto la mirada y como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase se levanto y dejo la guitarra con una sincronía increíble. Mientras nos preguntaba con cierto tono histérico cuanto hacia que estábamos ahí….

Si me pareció un pecado cubierta por la guitarra, cuando la vi de pie, totalmente expuesta. Tuve que contenerme de no hincarle el diente, devorar su cuerpo entero…. EDWARD PARA YA! Claro que todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el idiota de Emmett. Es que no se cansaba de decir sandeces…

Mi amor lo miro, fijamente y de golpe le contesto….

-Claro! porque no… es desetresante…- WHAT THE FUCK! ACABABA DE ACEPTAR BAILAR CON MI HERMANO SEMI DESNUDO? Ahhh No!Quiere que me salgan canas o que?

- Rosalie y yo nos apuntamos… Jasper te unes- acoto una entrometida duende, ES QUE ESTANBAN TODOS EN MI CONTRA… ella enloquece y ellos le siguen el juego. Como me gustaría poder llevarla a un lugar que la tratase. Pero ya me quedo claro que eso era una mala idea…

Y para colmo de males, tenia a una panda de psicóticos bailando desnudos…. Emmett, quien tenía unos bóxers que en su trasero tenia el dibujo de un osito cariñosito, hacia pasitos raros, como el submarino o movía sus manos como si fueran gelatina…

Jasper, con bóxers de soldaditos, bailaba al mejor estilo de Michael Jackson y hacia el robot cada cierto tiempo…

Y las chicas, todas con lencería del mismo tipo, estaban haciendo pogo** . Rosalie zarandeaba su cabellera de un lado al otro, mientras saltaba como poseída.

Alice tenía sus brazos extendidos con las manos cerradas en puño, exceptuando al dedo anular y al índice; no creo que necesite decir que también saltaba como poseída.

Y por ultimo, bella, la peor… la plaga que infecto el maizal; eso era, una mala influencia! una sexy y deseable loca… saltaba mientras fingía tocar una guitarra imaginaria.

¿Sabría tocar verdaderamente? Seguro que si, pero eso era algo que a mi no me incumbía. Estaba ahí, en medio de un grupo de desenfrenados amigos, siendo sapo de otro pozo. Yo no pertenecía mas a su vida, así que sigilosamente me marche de allí.

* * *

Después de estar gritando y saltando como locos por no se cuanto tiempo. Alice apago la música.

-¿Has visto la hora?¿son las 7 y a las 8 tenemos que estar en la fiesta! Vete a bañar yo te visto…- me dijo Alice saltando feliz…

-Alice, lo siento! Pero yo se me vestir… aunque si quieres puedes peinarme oki?- dije sonriendo…

-Amo a esta nueva Bella, la amo.. AHORA TODOS APURENSEN…- dijo y sin más empezó la acción.

Corrí hacia el baño y me di una ducha rápida. Salí del baño corriendo, ya solo quedaban Allie y Rose. Fui al guardarropa, saque lo que necesitaba y procedí a vestirme rápidamente. Ellas ya estaban listas, malditas vampiresas con velocidad sobrenatural.

Alice me peino y Rose me maquillo, no tardaron mas de unos minutos, ya que decidieron que cuanto mas natural mejor. Alice solo le dio un aire rebelde a mis dulces risos y Rose aplico un poco de delineador y brillo labial. BOULA! Estaba lista…

En ese momento, note el aspecto de mis amigas, estaban hermosas. Rose llevaba un vestidito negro que se pegaba a su figura, era lo suficiente largo como para que no se le viera nada, pero tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación; a juego con eso, tenia unos tacos de muerte y medias negras hasta su rodilla. Y el broche de oro, era un chaleco simulando piel.

Por otro lado, Alice tenía un vestido blanco suelto, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Y lo había combinado con unos cancanes negros y unos tacones preciosos. Y sobre esto, un lindo saquito negro. Ella siempre seria la chica glam.

-Lo siento bells! Pero el rock chic no es lo mío.. jejej!- me dijo Alice n poco incomoda.

-Alice estas hermosa… y rose te luciste…-les dije sonriéndoles.

-Aquí la única que se lucio fuiste tu! Estas hermosa…- me dijo rose, mientras Alice asentía.- Bueno apurémonos que los chicos nos esperan en la fiesta!

Después de 15 minutos, llegamos al antro. Era un sueño, la música estaba genial. La gente bailaba y saltaba. Todo estaba perfecto, exceptuando que tengo a un vampirito estreñido gruñéndole a todo el que se me acerca. Pero poco me importo, simplemente lo ignore. Alguien jalo de mi mano, cuando gire para ver quien demonios era; allí estaban sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Este chico me estaba gustando encerio.

-Bailas?- me dijo sonriéndome complacido.

-A ella no le gusta bailar!- PERO QUE DEMONIOS, QUIEN INVITO AL ESTREÑIDO A LA CONVERSACION.

-Claro Antony!- le dije sonriéndole y en un susurro, porque sabia que el escucharía dije- CHUPATE ESA MANDARINA EDWARD!...

* * *

* Es el modelo de una guitarra...

** El **pogo** es un baile que consiste en saltar y chocarse en grupo unos contra otros al ritmo de la música en un concierto.

y chupate esa mandarina, es una expresion muy argentina! es algo asi como mira lo que te hago lero lero...

En fin, les gusto? voy a poner la ropa de Alice y Rose en mi perfil! Gracias por su apoyo a todos... desde los reviews hasta los favoritos!...

Que les valla lindo...

Little Pixie


	5. Vampiros Alcoholicos? WTF?

Y otra vez con lo mismo, ella pasándola de lo mas lindo y yo queriendo matar a quien se me cruce. Esta mujer lograba sacar lo peor de mi. Verla bailar con ese tal Anthony, verla reírse con el, verla y saber que ella se merecía eso, que yo no debía intervenir. Tenia que mantenerme alejado, verla así riendo, gritando, saltando con otro me hizo entender, que ella siguió adelante. Estoy seguro que no me olvido pero continuo con su vida. Continuo, cumplió su promesa conmigo; me dio su ultima muestra de amor, al hacerlo. Y luego, sin voltear, cual fénix resurgió mas hermosa y fuerte que nunca.

Aun no me acostumbraba a verla, a ver a la nueva bella. Pero, al igual que la bella que me amo, esta hacia estragos en mi y en mi auto-control. Ya hacia tiempo había dejado de desear su sangre, pero ahora la deseaba a ella tanto o mas de lo que llegue a desear su delicioso elixir. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero, que hacían de su piernas el mismo infierno; con una remera que dibujaba sus hermosas curvar; y un saco rojo que contrastaba con su piel, dejándola incluso parecer una deidad, algo completamente irreal. Dejándome ver lo que me había perdido.

Y aquí esta un egoísta y tonto vampiro, planteándose si luchar o no por la mujer que ama. Como ya dije yo no debía intervenir, pero quería...

" hey! Pensando mucho verdad?" me dijo una chica de cabellos morenos y ojos verdes. No la vi venir, puesto que estaba bloqueando a todas las mentes. No quería escuchar los pensamientos que los idiotas estos tenían hacia bella.

" se podría decir que si... tengo muchas cosas en mente!" dije tratando de sonar amable, pero a la vez dándole a entender que no quería saber nada con ella.

" te trae loco verdad?" dijo con algo de veneno en su voz, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

" la conoces?" dije intrigado

" y quien no! Nada mas y nada menos que Bella Swan! La chica a la que todos quieren. Pensé que era una obsesión que los de Forks tenían por ella. Pero veo que no, el exceso de testosterona, cuando ella ronda, parece contagioso" dijo desdeñosamente "La conocí en el verano, fui a pasar unos días con mis abuelos! Y mike, mi primo, me invito a una fiesta. Todo iba genial, no voy a mentirte me encanta ser el centro de atención y lo había logrado. Hasta que ella apareció... parecía una maldita celebridad. Lauren una chica muy educada y buena, se fastidio mucho. Pero hizo como si nada. Claro que me comento que ella era " Bella zorra Swan", textuales palabras. Su novio tyler

se fue como una luz a saludar a bella, lo que enfado todavía mas a Lauren. Ella, pobre, estaba muerta de celos. Así que por algún motivo, decidió que tirarle la bebida sobre el lindo vestido de Bella, amedrantaría a esta ultima. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, Bella se hizo la comprensiva y cuando menos lo esperábamos. ZAZ. Le embarro la cara a Lauren de pastel. Y luego haciéndose la inocente dijo que la ayudaría a limpiarse y tomo un sifón y empezó a disparar la soda sobre toda su cara. Fue gracioso lo admito, pero no creo que hubiera necesidad de semejante espectáculo. Y esa es la historia de como conocí a Bella. Claro! Que nunca pensé que me sentiría en el lugar de Lauren hasta hoy. Anthony era mi novio. Y vos ya la conocías o presentas embobamiento de primerizo?" me dijo. Estaba shockeado, la antigua bella se hubiera marchado,tratando de no llamar la atención, esta bella se defendía con uñas y garras. Debo decir que los pantalones me estaban apretando demasiado, es que por un demonio, podía ser incluso mas sexy?

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, levante la mirada y vi a bella bailar con Anthony, completamente pegados, prácticamente restregándose sus cuerpos. Y yo no iba a permitir nunca eso..

" Si la conozco, es mi futura esposa. Así que con permiso." la chica me miro con cara desencajada y algo enfadada de que la cortara de golpe. Pero poco me importo.

Camine con paso firme hacia Bella, perdón, hacia MI bella. Algo de lo que esa chica me había dicho, hizo que mi egoísmo ganara. Me dio una excusa, Bella ahora era fuerte y podría vivir en mi mundo. Sabia que me mentía a mi mismo, pero no me importo.

El maldito idiota que estaba bailando con ella, quería ver si podía llegar a algo mas. Sigue participando estúpido!. Me dirigí hacia ellos y tome a Bella por la cintura, arrancándola de sus sucios brazos. La mire y le di mi mejor sonrisa, luego empece a bailar de la misma forma sensual y enloquecedora, tal cual como ellos lo habían estado haciendo.

Si he de ser sincero, pensé que me abofetearía. Pero como todo lo que se trata de Bella, me volví a equivocar. Comenzó a bailar, a mover sus caderas junto conmigo.

En ese momento empezó a sonar un rock estridente y con bella nos pusimos a saltar y menear nuestras cabezas. Me sentía joven y feliz, estar allí con ella actuando como adolescentes despreocupados. No podía dejar de sonreír, ella me hacia feliz con el simple gesto de no alejarme de su lado.

Seguimos bailando y cantando desenfadadamente, mas de uno me envidia, lo podía ver en sus pensamientos.

"Voy a buscar algo para tomar, me esperas acá?" me dijo Bella, con una ancha sonrisa.

"Vamos te acompaño" dije y comencé a seguirla.

Llegamos a la barra y Bella pidió un destornillador (Vodka, jugo de naranja y granadina). No sabia lo que llevaba hasta que empece a ver al bar-man preparan dolo.

" Sueles beber alcohol?" le dije un poco afligido, QUE PASARIA SI BELLA ANDUVIERA BORRACHA Y SOLA?

"Sip! Es uno de mis placeres culposos!" dijo entre risas, el bar-man le paso el trago y ella tomo un sorbo " esta bien hecho! Querés probar" me dijo, estirando el trago hacia mi.

"Bella los vampiros no tomamos alcohol!" le dije riéndome a carcajadas.

"Dile eso a Emmett" dijo ella señalándome a mi hermano. Que tenia una botella de Whisky en la mano y estaba rodeado de gente ebria, riéndose entre ellos valla a saber de que.

_Un patito hip... se balanceaba hip sobre la tela de una cebra hip... eran patito y cebra... mmmm... las cebras seguro que tienen secretos con la CIA. YA SE! DESCUBRI UN GRAN MISTERIO! LAS CEBRAS MATARON A KENNEDY! Soy un genio y me voy a volver rico rico hip...!_

El muy idiota estaba ebrio, es eso posible. Mire a Bella y ella se reía de mi hermano, el primer vampiro borracho en la historia. Pero como si ella hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me señalo la otra parte del salón, donde estaban Rose y Alice haciéndose cosquillas entre ellas, y jugando a la rayuela. Mientras, con el poco equilibrio que parecía quedarle, Jasper hacia de referí. ¿La rayuela necesitaba referí?

" Es que son idiotas? Como hicieron para ponerse borracho?" dije completamente ensimismado...

" La vida te trae sorpresas... sorpresas te trae la vida, mi estimado eddie" dijo bella riéndose a carcajadas...

"Haber quiero probar!" ella me tendió el trago y yo bebí un sorbo. No era demasiado fuerte, tome un poco mas, me estaba gustando. El sabor del alcohol con el jugo de frutas me hacia recordar los besos de bella tan fuertes y dulces a la vez. Mierda! Como deseaba besarla.

"Hey! Te tomaste todo el trago, corrijo MI trago" dijo haciendo puchero, "Eres un niño muy malo edward!" dijo riéndose, creo que estaba algo alegre ya.

"Bells que tomaste antes de bailar?" pregunte muy curioso.

" mmm... dejame pensar, 2 chupitos, 1 cuba libre y 3 mojitos... si eso solamente!" dijo estallando de la risa...

" Creo que estas ebria..." le dije con demasiado reproche.

" O no lo estoy, créeme te lo digo enserio" dijo sonriendo muy traviesamente. " te reto a una guerra de chupitos! Y que gane el mejor"

" pero apostemos bells, sino no tiene sentido". Y una gloriosa idea se cruzo por mi cabeza. " si yo gano, tu me tienes que besar ok?" dije, ya saboreando sus dulces labios.

" Ok, pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga. Ok?" una sonrisa maquiavelica cruzo su mirada. Trague ponsonia, que estaría planeando este demonio ahora.

" Ok!" dije algo inseguro.

Así comenzaron las rondas de chupito, uno tras otro. Al cuarto, yo estaba completamente ido y Bells me miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

" Gane!" grito sonriente. Y desde ese momento no recuerdo que paso. Solo que sentía mis pies entumecidos y mi cuerpo relajado. Como si estuviera durmiendo, después de un siglo de existencia, por fin estaba durmiendo y era feliz. No quería despertar, verdaderamente no quería hacerlo.

Hasta que sentí que algo rozaba mi cintura.

Abrí los ojos, y trate de orientarme, para saber donde estaba. Reconocí la decoración y el lugar, el loft de Bells.¿ que mierda hago acá? Sentí que algo me apretujaba, cuando mira a un costado, Bells estaba durmiendo en mi hombro, plácidamente y desnu...

ESPEREN BELLS DESNUDA! QUE DEMON... HOY DIOS! ES LA COSA MAS SEXY QUE VI, COMO ME GUSTARIA PODER...

AY DEMONIOS! ESTOY DESNUDO CON MI EX NOVIA IGUAL DE DESNUDA QUE YO CON UNA RESACA DE LA MADRE Y GANAS DE HACER COSAS CON ELLA POCO DECOROSAS...

NONONO! MIERDA TUBE SEXO CON BELLA Y NO LO RECUERDO!

ESTUPIDA BORRACHERA Y ESTUPIDOS VAMPIROS ALCOHOLICOS...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!... esta vez me atrace en publicar, pero es total culpa de la facultad que me absorbe... prontito el prox capi! ¿ que habra pasado segun bella?...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... reviews para pixie? ojala que si...

Besos y mucha suerte... muaks!


	6. cuando llegues a Forks!

! este capi es medio triston, pero super nesario! jejeje... Espero que les guste... Ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue.. asi que prontito viene otro!

¿Cual es la cancion modificada? Warwick Avenue- duffy... Asi que recomiendo q la escuchen, mientra leen

* * *

Lentamente comencé a abrir lo ojos y ver lo que me rodeaba. El dormía tranquilamente a mi lado, que estúpido error. Sabia que nada había pasado, solo una estúpida apuesta un tonto desafió. Prometí no caer, pero lo volví a hacer. El siempre fue y sera MI GRAN PLACER CULPOSO.

Me desperté con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, sabia que dormiría por un rato. Era su única oportunidad de dormir, solo el alcohol le provocaba eso. Lo sabia de tanto estudiar sobre su especie, y solo con sangre se le pasaría el efecto. Al igual que solo a nosotros nos ayudaba tomar agua.

Camine lentamente por la habitación, no me interesaba estar desnuda. Ya mas de una vez había desnudado mi alma para el, que viera mi cuerpo no hacia diferencia. Era solo eso, un cuerpo vació y dañado. Me dirigí hacia mi tesoro, mi guitarra acústica. Sabia que quizás lo despertaría, pero tenia que desahogarme, tenia que cantar la canción que hacia menos de un año, compuse para el. Los dulces acordes comenzaron a sonar, mientras mis dedos sentían las vibraciones de la cuerdas. En ese momento deje todo fluir...

When I get to Forks (cuando llegues a Forks)  
Meet me by the entrance of the forest (encuentra me en la entrada del bosque)  
We can talk things over a little time (podemos hablar de las cosas por un tiempo)  
Promise me you won't step out of line (pero prometeme que no te saldrás de linea)

When I get to Forks (cuando llegues a Forks)  
Please drop the past and be true (Por favor, deja a tras el pasado y di la verdad)  
Don't think we're okay just because I'm here (No pienses que nosotros estamos bien, solo porque estoy aquí)  
You hurt me bad but I won't shed a tear ( Tu me heriste, pero no derramare una lagrima)

I'm leaving you for the last time, baby ( Te dejo por ultima vez, nene)  
You think you're loving but you don't love me ( crees que eres cariñoso, pero no me amas)  
I've been confused, out of my mind lately (He estado confundida, fuera de mi mente últimamente)  
You think you're loving but I want to be free (Crees que eres cariñoso, pero quiero ser libre)  
Baby you've hurt me (nene me heriste)

When I get to Forks (cuando llegues a Forks)  
We'll spend an hour, but no more than two (Vamos a pasar una hora, pero no más de dos)  
Our only chance to speak once more (Nuestra unica oportunidad de volver a hablar una vez mas)  
I showed you the answers, now here's the door (te mostre las respuestas, ahora aquí está la puerta)

When I get to Forks (cuando llegues a Forks)  
I'll tell you baby that we're through (te diré, nene, que hemos acabado)

I'm leaving you for the last time, baby (Te dejo por ultima vez, bebe)  
You think you're loving but you don't love me ( crees que eres cariñoso, pero no me amas)  
I've been confused, out of my mind lately (He estado confundida, fuera de mi mente últimamente)  
You think you're loving but you don't love me ( crees que eres cariñoso, pero no me amas)  
I want to be free, baby, you've hurt me ( Quiero ser libre, nene, vos me herís)

All the days spent together, I wished for better ( Todos los días que estuvimos juntos, yo deseaba algo mejor)  
But I didn't want the train to come (No quería que viniese el tren)

Now it's departed, I'm broken-hearted (Ahora que se fue, se me ha roto el corazón)  
Seems like we never started (Es como si nunca hubiéramos empezado)

All those days spent together when I wished for better (Todos los días que estuvimos juntos, cuando quería algo mejor)

And I didn't want the train to come! Oh, oh (Y yo no quería que el tren viniese! Oh, oh)

You think you're loving but you don't love me ( crees que eres cariñoso, pero no me amas)

I want to be free, baby, you've hurt me ( Quiero ser libre, nene, vos me herís)

You think you're loving but I want to be free (Crees que eres cariñoso, pero quiero ser libre)  
Baby you've hurt me (nene me heriste)

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, alejarme. Era lo mejor lo mas fasil, empezar de cero. Crecer y perdonarlo. Sabia que tal vez el sentía cariño por mi, pero yo ya no era esa Bella. Yo no me conformaría nunca con un simple cariño. Después de todo lo que pase, de como todo quedo marcado a fuego en mi cuerpo, nunca me iba a conformar con eso. Yo quería un amor, pasional y calmo, aventurero y cauto, yo quería que alguien me devolviera el amor que un día le entregue a el. Y asi marche. Lentamente organice mis valijas, tratando de no pensar mucho. Alice no debería saberlo, aprovecharía que debía estar igual que Edward, era ahora o nunca. Con los pocos bártulos que tome, salí de la habitación dejando una simple carta. Esperando que algún día, supiera comprender.

Ya a kilómetros del campus, tome mi celular y llame a Charlie...

"Papa sos vos?" dije con pesadumbre

"Hola Bells! Como estas?" dijo alegre, aunque con intriga.

"Bien y vos?" dije fingiendo alegría.

"No es que no me alegre cariño, pero que sucedió!" agrego seriamente.

"El volvió, decidí alejarme... Emprendí un viaje sin rumbo, ni lugar... Me voy a donde el viento me lleve. El año que viene comenzare la universidad en otro lado" le aclare todo de sopetón. No tenia ni que explicarle quien era el. Y después de saber toda la verdad, Charlie lo quería a una prudencial distancia de mi. En especial a su colmillos.

"Eres libre cielo, solo llama a este anciano para contarle tus desenfrenadas aventuras ok? Después de todo sacaste lo mejor de Renee y de mi. Siempre que hay problemas, cambias tu ambiente lo modificas, al igual que tu madre. Y cuando no puedes hacer eso, eres de la mas dura madera, completamente difícil de quebrar, fría y distante, como yo. La vida te recompensara hija. Eres una en un millón. Te Amo!" creo que estaba llorando.

" Yo también Papá! cuidate si? te llamo pronto!" le dije, a modo de promesa.

"Nos vemos pronto cariño!" dijo mi padre "y recuerda, el nunca ha existido..."

* * *

¿Es corto no? Pero en poquito viene el otro.

Bueno, gente, estamos en un punto importante de la historia... donde todo seguirá con risas, pero dara un cambio. Ahora mas que nunca las criticas constructivas me viene al pelo! Así que espero muchas, besitos!

PD./ Gracias a todas por sus reviews! CUANDO PASEN LOS PARCIALES, ME COMPROMETO A AGRADECER PERSONALMENTE UNA POR UNA... muaks!


	7. A veces, se te pianta la cebra ED!

Vieron que cumplí con mi promesa... ya tienen capi nuevo. Espero que les resulte esclarecedor...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Seguía ahí, quieto e inerte. No solo por la impresión, mis músculos se negaban a moverse, sentía mi cuerpo pesado. Como si estuviera anestesiado. Vi a bella removerse a mi lado y levantarse con mucho cuidado. Deambulo desnuda por la habitación.

¿Acaso abría un ser mas hermoso y perfecta que ella? Era todo una obra de arte. Lentamente tomo su guitarra y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama. Una dulce, pero triste, melodía comenzó a sonar, sabia a despedía. Y cuando ella empezó a cantar algo en mi se quebró, ¿ como una voz tan hermosa, dulce y potente podía destilar tanto dolor? Sabia la respuesta, un idiota, alias yo, la había lastimado.

Su desnudes era impotente, desde mi lugar podía ver su espalda, sus cabellos estaban todos recargados sobre un hombro derecho. Era bellísima. Las suaves lineas de su cuerpo, su tersa piel casi sin imperfecciones. Seguí observándola hasta que algo me llamo la atención. Dos pequeñas marcas yacían en su hombro descubierto, era casi idéntica a la que ella tenia en su mano. ¿pero que demo...

La música paro de golpe, ella se levanto y vistió apresuradamente. Tomo una mochila y comenzó a aventar cosas, lo indispensable. Intente moverme, pero me resultaba imposible, ¿Hacia adonde se iba? La vi escribía algo y dejarlo sobre la almohada. De golpe todo se empezó a oscurecer, estaba volviendo a caer en los brazos de morfeo...

Algo liquido recorrió mi cabezaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... AGGGGGGGG

"PERO QUE MIER..." grite encolerizado.

"ay eddie! ya era hora que despertaras... o si no las cebras te secuestraran como hicieron con kennedy y belly bells" dijo emmett estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

"Ahora decime mastodonte mono neuronado... vos sos, te haces o practicas... NOOOOOOOO, ya se te caíste de chico y quedaron secuelas hasta en tu no vida no?" Dije con todo mi sarcasmo. Hasta que sentí que otro balde de agua fría me caía, pero este era de la gran verdad que me acaba de golpear "¿Donde esta Bella?"

"No lo sabemos... pero hay algo que si se..." dijo muy parlanchin

" Y QUE CARAJOS SABES?" dije encolerizado...

"se tres cosas, porque soy muy inteligente... el mismísimo Einsten me envidia y me manda cartas pidiéndome consejos" dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo

"GENIO EINSTEN MURIO... ahora idiota al grano" Estaba perdiendo, mi poca paciencia...

"Bueno como te dije se tres cosas. La primera, las cebras son maquiavelistas" Si no tuviera resaca lo hubiera golpeado. "la segunda, el alcohol inhibe nuestros poderes" Es cierto, no lo había notado, no había ninguna voz en mi cabeza. " la tercera y ultima, y no por eso menos importante" el idiota saco pecho haciéndose el importante, queriéndole dar suspenso. " se lo que paso anoche entre tu y Bella"

Me caí de la cama de la impresión, sin darme cuenta que seguía desnudo.

" EWWWWWWWWW.. EDDIE CUBRE TUS VERGUENZITAS QUIERES?" grito mi querido hermano riéndose de mi. "VISTETE! Las chicas vienen en cualquier momento"

Mientras tomabas mis ropas, note que tenias barro y mugre por doquier. Emmett me aventó una bolsa con ropa limpia, y mientras me las ponía, a una velocidad natural; le pregunte...

"Y que demonios sabes Emmett?"

"Bueno dejame recordar...

FLASH BACK

_Cuando comenzaron las rondas de chupitos, yo me acerque. Ya me había aburrido de esos humanos que no sustentaban mi historia de la cia and cebras company. Y justo bella dijo que había ganado. O eso gritaba como loca. Me pareció interesante verla contigo tan amigablemente, y a ti tan regalado. Hasta parecías otro. _

_Después de un rato salimos y las chicas se pusieron a bailar. El baile irlandés en honor a la cerveza y nosotros 3 las acompañamos. Íbamos por la calle cantando y gritando. _

_Cuando faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al campus, se largo a llover. Para cuando llegamos al campus, el lugar era un desastre, estaba lleno de barro (lodo). Y Bella te tiro una bola. Así comenzamos la guerra de barro._

"_Ya vera con quien te metiste Bells! Me la pagaras!" Dijiste mientras te tambaleabas e intentabas agarrar un poco de lodo._

"_Y que me harás vampirito, me succionaras hasta secarme?" dijo riéndose, claro que nadie se esperaba tu respuesta..._

"_Con mucho gusto mi quería bella, aunque no es tu sangre lo que succionare" dijiste descaradamente, y te juro que por milésima de segundo fuiste mi héroe edward. Pero como siempre, a vos se te pianta la cebra y no vas ni para atrás, ni para adelante. Así que decidí darte un empujoncito._

_Y te empuje, caíste sobre bella. Entonces, las otras dos, se te tiraron encima al grito de …_

" _todos contra EDDIIIE" Si edward, con voz chillona y todo. Así las otras dos, futuras alcohólicas dependientes... Por cierto Rose se pone como una fiera en … OHH! SISIS NO DETALLES._

_Bueno lo que siguió fueron, todos jugando en el barro. Cosa que era divertida y algo pervertida. Después nos empezamos a aventar barro entre todos._

_Cuando nos cansamos, fuimos directo al edificio, donde esta el loft de Belly. Y todos nos sacamos las ropas y duchamos, claro que vos desvergonzado no podías estar en pie. Así que Bella te acostó en su cama y nosotros sacamos los colchones inflables que hay para las visitas. Y nos acomodamos abajo pero después de unas horas, el llamado de las cebritas testosteronosas vinieron. Haciendo que tanto yo como Jasper, tuviéramos que sacar a nuestras chicas de ahí; para tu sabes, tener privacidad._

_Aunque, antes subimos para ver que todo estaba bien. Y Bella estaba en tus brazos durmiendo. Como siempre debió ser. Quizas cuando salio de la ducha también quedo rendida. La cuestión es que ahí termino la historia..._

_Lo siento hermanito sigues siendo tan virgen como hace mas de un siglo..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

No podía ser cierto, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero no había tiempo, debía averiguar donde estaba Bella. A todo esto llegaron Alice, Rose y Jasper. Eran algo digno de ver... Rose venia con ropa de Emmett, Alice con un vestido de Rose, que le quedaba tan largo que parecía que tenia cola y Jasper venia con un top de alice y una falda de jean.

"Haber panda de idiotas! QUE HACEN VESTIDOS ASI?" dije sin creer lo que miraba...

"Es el ultimo grito de la moda, en aliceland. Así que vampiro callate" Dijo alice estallando en risas, mientras todos mis hermanos las seguían. Por dios... que solo que estaba...

"Definitivamente, Dios los criá, el viento los amontona y la humedad los pegotea no?" Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de controlar mi cólera "Alice, presta atención... Bella se fue y no vuelve, se llevo algunas cosas. Trata de ver algo" dije con el tono mas suplicante que tenia.

"Me cuesta ver las cosas, todo es borroso... en especial por la borrachera, pero veo un lindo papel con la letra de Bella en la Almohada."

Me di vuelta, y allí había un pequeño trozo de papel doblado. En la parte exterior decia "_para Edward_". Lo desdoble con mucho cuidado y, aunque fuera increíble, mis manos temblaban.

* * *

_Edward,_

_No te preocupes. Acatare tus deseos y no haré nada estúpido._

_Recuerda, Sera como si nunca hubieras Existido._

_B._

_

* * *

_

Tenia ganas de llorar, de gritar y patalear. Todos me miraban con compasión, tratando de aligerar mi dolor. Nunca lo conseguirían.

" Edw..." Empezó alice.

"No! Nada me calmara, ni me hará sentir mejor" Dije mientras se me quebró la voz.

"He visto algo..." la mire con expectativa, mi don aun no se recomponía. Por lo tanto, todo los sonidos eran borrosos. "Bella llamo por teléfono a Tanya, para pedirle ayuda. Tanya acepto gustosa... Ellas son amigas"

* * *

Y LES GUSTO? LES GUSTO? Ojala que siiii... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO... Las quiero mininas!

Un mate por un review! es una propuesta tentadora, ademas los míos son riquísimos...


	8. Tanya!

"Tanya, te necesito amiga!" dije en un suspiro, estaba aterrada. La carretera estaba despejada, menos mal. Porque conducía como loca, quería llorar por lo estúpida que soy; y reír por lo ridículo de mi comportamiento.

"Bells que paso?" dijo muy preocupada.

"Edward me paso... ese maldito desgraciado. Por poco me acuesto con el. Entiendes, casi caigo de vuelta, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo" Demonios, estaba al borde de un fucking estado de histeria total.

"No jodas, la gran Bella Swan... HUYENDO! Hermana, tengo que ver eso." dijo riéndose, la que me faltaba. Un maldita vampiresa riéndose de mi suerte...

"No te llame, para que te burlaras Tanya" el reproche saltaba a la luz en cada palabra."Lo hice porque necesito a mi fiel amiga, la que siempre me ayuda o aconseja"

"Perdón, pero Bella, me desilusionas jamas pensé verte derrotada. Tu siempre de pie, eres como los arboles sabes. Ellos mueren de pie, aunque el clima los castigue aunque pasen las peores inclemencias ahí están de pie, firmes. Tu me recuerdas eso, cada cosa que pasaste estuviste de pie. Y QUE DEMONIOS SI VUELVES A CAER EN SUS BRASOS. HAZLO, PERO DE PIE. NO HUYENDO COMO UNA RATA. POR TODO LO SAGRADO SWAN! ESPERABA MAS DE TI" oh si! Acababa de enfadarla.

"Demonios Denali! Ni Charlie me hablo así"

"Charlie no te vio enfrentarte a Victoria y salir ilesa, Charlie no te vio cuando te llevamos al hospital. Lo único que el pacifico Charlie sabe, es que estas enamorada de un maldito vampiro. Y lo tuviste que confesar porque el ya tenia sospechas de que ALGO PASABA Y NO SOPORTASTE LA PRESION" termino gritando.

"Y dime genio. Que demonios debe hacer el gran y estancado árbol?" Si estaba siendo sarcástica, pero no me gusta su tono.

"Esa es mi Bella, la Bella sarcástica y un tanto soberbia. Propongo que me mandes por un mensaje de texto tu ubicación, irte a buscar, dejar el auto en algún lado. Por cierto, carmen y eleazar te extrañan mucho, por tanto pasare a buscarte. Llegaremos a Alaska, nos pondremos perras y nos iremos de reventon. Te cruzaras con nahuel, dejaras que te besuquee toda, quizás le cumplas el sueño al pibe y tengas sexo con el, solo quizás. Luego el lunes, regresaras a casa. Sana y salva, con pinta de resaca y un par de chupones en el cuello. Y te encontraras con tu estreñido amorsito, en ese momento lo miras y le dices: EDWARD PUDRETE. Y para rematarla, te pondrás a estudiar con tu mejor entusiasmo, y te recibirás siendo la mejor en la clase y en las fiesta. Mas tarde, escribirás un bizarro y empalagoso libro sobre una humana y un vampiro. Y le pondrás algún nombre raro, como mediodía. ¿Todos aman el mediodía no? ¿Que te parece?" dijo mientras reía. "O te tiras a sus brazos y empiezan a actuar como conejos y dejas todo por el, por tu gran y único amor. El mundo es un lugar muy bizarro todo puede pasar!"

Ambas comenzamos a reír como locas, DEMONIOS ADORABA A ESTA PENDEJA. Le mande un texto con mi ubicación. Estacione en una gasolinera, compre una cerveza y un atado de cigarrillos y me recosté en el asiento trasero. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi amiga apareciera.

"Por dios Swan. Eres el logotipo perfecto de la decadencia. Debería dejar de juntarme contigo que dirá la gente" Ok! Me estaba delirando(jodiendo, cargando, etc).

"Muérete de la envidia!" le dije, mientras ambas estallábamos en risas. Con Tanya, todo era mas fasil.

"Ven! Finjamos dar un paseo por allí y vamos a Alaska"

Dos horas después, estábamos en la puerta de los Denali. Como amaba a esta familia, esta es la familia que nunca me abandono. La que estuvo, cuando por un capricho los otros se fueron, no les guardaba rencor a los Cullen, es mas, los quería mucho. Pero ya no era lo mismo, podíamos enfiestarnos, pero no había ese aire hogareño; ese aire que ahora los Denalis me regalaban.

Entre en la casa a mis anchas, costumbre que se me había pegado de Nahuel. Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado con un aire minimalista, gritaba carmen en cada rincón. Personalmente, me gustaba mas la decoración de Esme, pero la de Carmen tenia tanta personalidad que era imposible que tampoco gustase.

" CARMEN, ELEAZAR LA ALEGRIA DE LA CASA LLEGO!" si lo se muy emmett, pero me encantaba. Carmen y eleazar se materializaron de golpe, maldita velocidad sobre humana, y me dieron un muy efusivo abrazo.

"Pero si es la fierezilla perdida! Bells! Te extrañe" Dijo nahuel mientras venia a paso común hasta mi. "Sabes, estas chicas con los años se ponen mas aburridas. Iremos a bailar hoy? Cuando regresas? Que tal la uni? Ya tienes media docena de cuervos a tras tuyo no? Cuéntame!" Claro ejemplo de ser que no necesita respirar para hablar. Aunque yo lo necesitaba para vivir y el se estaba excediendo en su abrazo.

"IDIOTA! LA AHOGAS..." Irina, que también apareció mágicamente, le golpeo la cabeza. Las carcajadas llegaron, en el momento en que empezaron a pelear. Eran un par de idiotas, era como ver a Emmett y Alice discutir, ninguno de los dos tenia razón; pero ninguno de los dos iba a aceptar eso.

"Hora de irnos de fiieeeeeeeeeesta!." Grito Tanya. Eran las 9 de la noche, iríamos a cenar (obviamente la única que cenaría seria yo) y luego nos iríamos a bailar. La tarde había sido maravillosa, nos la pasamos hablando y poniéndonos al día.

Ya estábamos todos listos para salir. Tanya y yo, lleva vamos puestos unos vestiditos cortos negros, la diferencia era que mientras el de Tanya tenia un escote infartante, y lo combinaba con unos sostificados zapatos negros de punta redonda y con un taco de 10 cm. En cambio, el mio dejaba toda mi espalda al descubierto y lo combine con una botas que se amoldaban a mis piernas hasta las rodillas y con tacos altos. Por otro lado, Irina llevaba un top rojo que abrazaba su figura y una pollera de cuero negra con unos bolsegos negros, estaba bellísima. Y por ultimo, estaba Nahuel con sus típicas camisas y su jeans rasgado, era demasiado tentador, lastima que no lo conocí antes.

"Señorita, la podría escoltar por favor!" Dijo nahuel, mientras hacia una reverencia y me tendia su brazo.

"Por supuesto caballero..." dije entre risas... mientras Tanya hacia morisquetas, fingiendo estar asqueada.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y graciosa cena. En la cual Nahuel y Tanya se ponían las barritas de queso en la boca como si fueran colmillos, mientras se la pasaban haciendo morisquetas. Después de eso, fuimos a bailar. Nahuel y yo la estábamos pasando genial, nos movíamos al compás de la música y cada vez estábamos mas cerca. El cada vez se acercaba mas y mas... Ya casi tenia su boca sobre la miá, era muy atrayente. Solo me estaba dejando llevar, apretó su cuerpo sobre el mio, mientras su mano acariciaba mi espalda. Nos miramos a los ojos y mientras el se acercaba mas a mi, yo cerraba mis ojos...

…

¿Y el beso?

…

Abrí los ojos, pensando en que había pasado. Y tenia un par de ojos color ámbar mirándome, mientras contenía su ira.

"Vos y yo vamos a hablar seriamente Swan. Muy seriamente" dijo con vos tétrica. Pero UY! Que miedo... ¿quien se creía este vampirito de pacotilla?.

"Mira vampirito! Estoy en medio de algo con mi amigo. Algo P-R-I-VA-D-O. Hazte un lugar en mi agenda y quizás logramos hablar. Yo no vine a este lugar a hablar" Dije muy enfadada.

"Vos te lo buscaste humanita" Me dijo mientras me cargaba en su hombro y me sacaba del lugar a la fuerza. DEMONIOS DONDE ESTAN LOS MALDITOS DE SEGURIDAD, CUANDO UNA INDEFENSA HUMANITA LOS NECESITA. ASSSHH! QUE FASTIDIO

Empezó a correr con su super velocidad. Estuvo corriendo como una hora, hasta que llegamos al prado de Forks. PERO QUE CREATIVO... POR DIOS.

"Había necesidad de sacarme del boliche a la fuerza, siendo que yo la estaba pasando genial. Para traerme a este bendito prado" Dije tratando de sonar fría y ausente.

"Claro que había necesidad! Bella, por favor! REACCIONA! ESA COSA TIENE COLMILLOS PONSOÑOSOS. C-O-L-M-I-L-L-O-S" Dijo estallando en cólera.

"NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO EDWAR, TU TAMBIEN LOS TIENES!" le grite, estaba totalmente fuera de mis casillas.

"PERO MALDITA SEA BELLA, ES DISTINTO. YO NUNCA TE MORDERIA"

"EL TAMPOCO. ADEMAS, SI MAL NO RECUERDO, TE FUISTE PORQUE JUSTAMENTE NO PODIAS RESISTIRTE. ASI QUE AHORA VUELVES Y ME DICES ESTO. ERES PEOR QUE UNA MENOPAUSICA EN VERANO EDWARD. HISTERICO ESO ERES..."

"HISTERICO YO? HISTERICO YO? MIRATE A UN ESPEJO SEÑORITA YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME CANTA"

Me canse tome una piedra y se la arrogue. Fue tanta su sorpresa, que no reacciono, y la roca le dio justo en la frente. Haciendo que involuntariamente se sobara.

"VES QUE ESTAS LOCA. SOY UN VAMPIRO BELLA NO ME LASTIMO." me dijo gritando, mientras yo le seguía arrogando piedras.

"ESO CREES! CREES QUE NO TE LASTIMAS? QUE IRONICO Y YO QUE PENSE QUE EL UNICO QUE SE HACIA DAÑO ERAS TU. DEJASTE TODO POR TU ESTUPIDA INSEGURIDAD, POR COBARDE, POR MIEDO A INTENTARLO, A TRABAJAR DURO. NUNCA ME CONSIDERASTE TU PAR, SIEMPRE ALGO A LO QUE TENIAS QUE PROTEGER Y NO ROMPER. MIRA EDWARD, QUE TAN SEGURO ESTAS DE QUE NO TE LASTIMAS?" estaba siendo dura lo se, pero necesitaba que viera la realidad. "PORQUE DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA, NO HAS HECHOS OTRA COSA MAS QUE LASTIMARTE A TI MISMO Y LASTIMAR A LOS QUE TE RODEAN"

Se quedo mirándome unos minutos, después se desplomo en el piso. Estaba callado y miraba un punto fijo, como si algo estuviera ante sus ojos. Algo que yo no veía.

"Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo, verdad? Nunca volverá a ser lo de antes no?" dijo con voz ahogada.

"No... Y aunque se pudiera, lo que teníamos antes a mi no me sirve, yo no quiero ser una muñeca de porcelana, a la cual pones en una cajita de cristal. Eso ya no va mas conmigo" Trate de sonar dulce, pero a la vez decidida. Se quedo mirándome un momento, luego sus ojos volvieron a brillar, como hacia mucho que no lo hacían. Y su sonrisa, tan particular en el, volvió a aparecer...

"Te propongo un trato bella..."

* * *

Y que les parecio? les gusto?' mmm... que idea estara maquinando nuestro vampirito... muajajaja!

Espero que esten muy bien...

Les quiero contar, que tengo un fic nuevo! una historia, que trata de como enfrentar tus miedos y limitaciones! espero les guste!

Gracias por su apoyo... NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO!


	9. un sucio truco del destino!

**" Los libros son el mejor viático que he encontrado para este humano viaje"**  
_Montaigne_

"Belly boom llega de visita en una semana" declaro Alice muy emocionada. Hacia tiempo que esperábamos su visita, esta vez se nos había hecho eterno. Pero ella tenia una vida, responsabilidades… era alguien importante. Era la mujer que siempre me imagine seria; fuerte, independiente y explosiva…

"Tendremos que preparar su cuarto y comprarle algún detalle" dijo Esme muy emocionada. Una de sus hijas volvía a casa, después de 2 años en el extranjero.

"Si, salvo que Eddie quiera prestar su cuarto" dijo Emmett levantando las cejas sugerentemente. Y como era de esperarse se comió un golpe de parte de Rose.

Los deje riéndose, mientras subía a alistarme. Sip! Estoy de vuelta en la secundaria. Me gradué de la universidad hace dos años y ahora estaba viviendo en Seattle. No podía quejarme, todo marchaba bien. Tanto Bella como yo cumplimos el juramento que hicimos hace cuatro años; todo salió como lo planeábamos. o eso creía yo…

Una semana después, estábamos en el aeropuerto. Esperando ansiosamente, que nuestra "prima" Isabella viniera a visitarnos. Ya podía imaginarme su esencia en el aire, el sonido de su risa, ya podía ver sus deslumbrantes ojos… como la había extrañado…

Se anuncio la llegada del vuelo de Bella, ya en unos minutos la podría abrazar y pedirle hasta el mínimo detalle de su estadía en Japón. Sip! Bella había estado de viaje por el misterioso y épico Japón. Además de que hiso un Post-grado sobre literatura oriental, también termino su primer libro. Una fantástica comedia entre una demoniaca humana y un compungido vampiro; "cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia", decía irónicamente la primer pagina. Bella había logrado con tan solo 24 años, ser lo que pocos pudieron, una reconocida y alagada escritora, con un aire fresco y juvenil.

"AHIIIIIIIII, AHIIIIIIIIII ESTAAAA" grito Emmett a viva voz. "BELLYYYY BOOM POR AQUÍ!"

Bella nos vio y empezó a caminar con un compas simpático y su aire burlesco tatuado en el rostro. Nos abrazo y dio un beso en las mejillas a todos, claro que como siempre Emmett quiso acapararla. Aun así, esta vez no me molesto tanto, había otra cosa que me inquietaba mas. Atrás de ella había un muchacho, que me sonaba familiar, de donde conocía a este fulano. Seguro seria la última conquista de Bella, nada con lo cual preocuparse.

"AHHH!" el grito de Alice me saco de mi debate personal. "Bell que significa eso?" dijo Alice, mientras señalaba un hermoso y modesto anillo de compromiso… … …

ESPERREEENNN COMPRO QUE? NONONON! NO PODIA SER! Yo miraba a Bella atónito, ella no podría... Ella jamás… Ella nunca se apartaría de mi lado, teníamos un trato.

* * *

Flashback-

"Cual seria ese trato?" dijo bella, dudaba de el. Temía que todo terminara y que ella debiera recoger los pedazos de su corazón de vuelta. No podía estar con el, había muchas cosas rotas; pero no podía vivir sin el tampoco.

"Nunca vamos a poder regresar el tiempo atrás" dijo Edward con angustia. "Nunca voy a poder remediar mis catastróficos errores. Y eso me lleva a pensar que nunca vamos a poder volver a ser pareja. Pero no quiero perderte, no quiero vivir sin tu sonrisa y tus chispeantes ojitos" en ese momento, si el pudiera estaría llorando. Ella lo miraba, estaba quebrada, entendía cada palabra que el decía, era como si le estuviera leyendo el alma mientras hablaba. "Por eso quiero que estemos juntos, ya que como novio soy un asco y no supe cuidarte, ni valorarte, ni respetarte…" Bella lo miro confundida, a donde quería llegar con todo esto? "No te confundas! No te estoy por pedir que seas mi amiga u algo por el estilo. Quiero que seas lo que siempre fuiste, mi alma gemela, no te voy a exigir que no estés con otros, no te voy a restringir que tomes o cuides tu temperamento. Solo quiero que estés allí, a mi lado. Solo te pido que seas mi compañera el tiempo que estés dispuesta"

Ese sin dudas fue el discurso, mas hermoso y espontaneo que Bella escucho. Estaba llorando, mirándolo a los ojos. Comprendiendo con el corazón cada palabra dicha por el.

"Yo siempre voy a ser tu alma gemela. Tu compañera de viaje. Que no estemos hechos para ser pareja, no significa nada." Dijo ella, estaba feliz, estaba recuperándolo. "Solo te pido que cerremos este capitulo que dejamos inconcluso"

"Lo que quieras…" dijo el, que mas podía decir sus deseos eran ordenes para el.

"Esta noche quiero ser tuya Edward. Quiero que seas el primero y mañana cumpliremos el trato… mañana cada uno comenzara su vida y vivirá lo que quiera, pero siempre acompañara al otro" Edward vio tanto anhelo en sus ojos. Le estaba pidiendo que sea el, no cualquiera el. Le estaba ofreciendo todo: su cuerpo, su alma y su compañía.

Sin meditarlo la beso, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Coloco sus enormes manos, es su cinturita y la atrajo hacia el. Ella paso sus brazos por su cuello y respondió al beso, como nunca antes había respondido a ninguno. Ese beso lo tenía todo, tenia al amor, a la pasión y al agridulce sabor de ser el beso final.

Lentamente Edward fue agachándose hasta que quedaron sobre el césped. Besándose y acariciándose, bella sentía que cada vez necesitaba mas y mas de el. No podía esperar hasta recibirlo todo, hasta ser suya, aunque llegara haber otros, ella siempre seria únicamente suya.

Mientras sus cuerpos vibraban al unisonó por la magia del ambiente, fueron despojándose de sus ropas. Fueron besándose hasta marcarse. Abrazados y enredados el se deslizo en ella. Y ella lo recibió como siempre debió haber sido, lo recibió en su cuerpo, para que lo poseyera. Pero también lo recibió en su alma para que gobernara. Sus gemidos inundaron el aire, mientras ardían en una pasión insospechable. El clímax lo encontró a el sentado y a ella sobre el abrazándolo con sus brazos y rodeando la cintura de el con sus piernas. Tan unidos como el destino había querido.

"Prometo ser tu compañero hasta el final" dijo el besándola.

"Prometo ser tu compañera hasta mi ultimo suspiro" dijo ella, recuperando paulatinamente la voz.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

"Te vas a casar?" dije con un hilo de voz.

"SIPI!" dijo bella alegremente, como si me dijera que hiba a tomar un helado. ME LLEVA EL DIABLO!

De golpe miles de pensamientos llegaron a mi mente…

"_No puedo estar mas orgulloso voy a casarme con ella, es hermosa y…_" bloquee instantáneamente ese indeseado pensamiento, junto con su indeseado dueño.

"_Hay que matarlo!_" Los pensamientos de Emmett no eran muy distinto de los míos por lo visto. Pero lamentablemente, algo era cierto ella había elegido y yo debía respetarlo.

"_El destila amor, pero ella…_" no quise inmiscuirse en la mente de Jasper, no iba a poder resistirlo.

"_Definitivamente bella tiene buen gusto_" mire a Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos "Que cual es el problema… no escuches si no te gusta lo que escuchas.." no pude evitar ladear mi cabeza Rosalie jamás cambiaria.

"_! PRESTAME ATENCION A MI PEDASO DE ACORNOQUE_!" y en mi mente apareció una pequeña duendecillo saltando, esto no podía ser bueno. La mire. "_Asi esta mejor!_"pensó "_Esto no esta bien Edward! Mira_…"

Miles de imágenes asaltaron mi mente…

Bella pintando un departamento junto a el indeseable, riendo y salpicándose de pintura.

Bella caminando hacia el altar y yo como padrino (QUE HORROR!)

Bella con una enorme barriga y el dándole frutillas con crema….

Bella dando a luz y el indeseable ese tomando su mano.

Bella y el indeseable en el primer día de clase de su hijo…

Y así, ante mis ojos fueron viajando millones de imágenes de bella con su flamante paraje y su familia.

Mire a Alice incrédulo, que sentido tenia mostrarme todo esto? Ella comprendió que no había entendido lo que pretendía con semejantes postales.

"_EDWARD DESPAVILATE POR FAVOR! Después de la boda, la perderemos! No creerás que la maternal Esme se perderá el primer día de clases de su nieto; o que carlise no asistiera el Parto y trajera al niño a este mundo; o que Emmett y Rosalie no fueran los padrinos; o que Charlie y René no asistirían al cumpleaños de sus nietos. EL LA ALEJARA Y ESTO NO TERMINARA BIEN!"_

"Que mas viste Alice?" dije en un susurro solo apto para oídos vampíricos.

"_Eso ni tu estas preparado para verlo, solo puedo decir que el destino esta haciéndonos una sucia broma!"_

Si algo estaba claro es que había que impedirlo!... pensé mientras nos dirigíamos todos juntos hacia los vehículos. Que llevarían a Bella a su hogar y a ese a su peor infierno…

Este seria el trabajo perfecto para Emmett y sus demoniacas y fantasiosas cebras… no había de otra, el seria mi mejor aliado!

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que si... después de pensármelo decidí dale un giro a la historia... contar todo desde dos puntos, recuerdo vividos juntos y cosas actuales...

Todo tiene un porque... creo que al haber pasado tanto tiempo después de su trato, Edward y Bella consiguieron lasos irrompibles mas fuertes que los de su antiguo amor y eso dobla la apuesta... Además, cuales serán las locas ideas de Emmett y Edward para destruir la feliz pareja... todo puede pasar...!

Sepan disculpar las demoras... Escribir cuesta horas, tiempo neuronas, etc... un lindo review no tiene precio...

GRACIAS POR APOYARME!


	10. Esme a punta de escopeta!

**" Es detestable esa avaricia espiritual que tienen los que sabiendo algo, no procuran la transmisión de esos conocimientos"**  
_Unamuno, Miguel de_

* * *

"Bien! Así que con que esas nos traemos!" dijo Tanya "La muy zorra se va a casar y ni siquiera nos fuimos de parranda para festejarlo" Dijo mientras secaba una imaginaria lagrima.

"Esa no es la cuestión…" He de reconocer estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala. Y cuando me refiero a todos, quiero decir Tanya, Alice, jazz, Emmett y rose. El plan, o por lo menos el mío, era simple había q descuartizar al zanguango y bailar sobre sus cenizas. Claro que muchos no compartían mi opinión.

"Yo digo que lo dejemos sin virilidad" OH! Emmett cuanto te quiero hermano mío…

"Apoyo la noción" dije chocando las palmas con ellos.

"Yo también" dijo Charlie… QUE DEMONIOS HACIA CHALIE AHÍ? "No me mires así además de inútil eres estúpido? Y yo que creí q ustedes eran inteligentes. Pero si perdiste a mi bella, se no que no tienes un ápice de cerebro"

"Yo también estoy encantado de verte Charlie…" se vale agregar que bella me había pegado su sarcasmo.

"BUENO! Basta ninguno tiene razón! La solución es que Bella conozca a otro chico! Que tal si contratamos a un stripper privado? Tu que crees Alice? Y vos tany?" Dijo rose muy confiada.

"Déjamelo organizar! Por fis rose! Porfi porfi!" suplicaba Alice, mientras Tanya asentía con la cabeza.

"ESA NO ES LA SOLUCION! MIS HIJAS SON UNAS DAMAS… YO YA ENCONTRE LA SOLUCION" dijo Esme… desde cuando Esme participa de nuestra junta? Y desde cuando Esme anda con escopeta en mano? QUE DEMONIOS?

"Esme que haces con la escopeta de Charlie?" pregunto completamente desconcertado jazz.

"Es fácil! Voy a salir a cazar patos al centro comercial y accidentalmente matare a un ganso entrometido!" Dijo Esme mientras martillaba la escopeta… WTF? MI FAMILIA ENLOQUECIO DEFINITIVAMENTE…

"Esme devuélveme esa escopeta! Es mía" Le dijo Charlie.

"Como si no planearas usarla para lo mismo eh? Eh?" contesto completamente fuera de sus casillas Esme. " Bueno si no me dejan matar gansos, voy a tener que poner en marcha el plan b" dijo mirando hacia el vacio con la cabeza levemente inclinada. Parecía una completa loca.

" Y cual es el plan b Esme?" Pregunto el exasperantemente calmo jasper.

"En demostrarle al torito descarriado cual es su corral! Nadie se mete con mi hija sin mi autorización y menos si la va a alejar de nosotros.. ." Tras una pausa, en la que siguió pensando, pero completamente cerrada a mí, continúo.. "YA ESTA! Lo tengo, fingiré estar enferma muy enferma… me estoy muriendo! Mi organismo se debilita y Bella aceptara cuidarme. Mientras tanto ustedes lo dejan como un colador antiguo…. Lleno de agujeros y metal… que les parece?"

El silencio reino en aquella cocina. Estaba comprobado Esme había enloquesido. Por dios! Si era una vampiresa como demonios iba a enfermar?

La discusión siguió por horas, por no decir toda la noche. Hasta que Alice dijo que la única manera de recuperar a Bella, era que ella volviera a amarme. O sea… estamos al horno con papas! Pero no me rendiría, la seduciría, me volvería a acostar con ella. Si ella lo llegaba a engañar a el, nunca volverían a estar juntos, seria demasiado para su dulce conciencia. Además, de enterarme por una fuente muy confiable que Bella iba a dar un par de clases de literatura en el instituto ayudaban bastante. Iba a seducir a mi sexy y explosiva maestra no por algo le llamaba Belly boon no? Pero claro esa es otra historia.

Una vez, organizado el plan, juramos no decirle nada a Carl, el no lo comprendería….

Dos semanas después…

"Buenos días chicos! Mi nombre es Bella! Y voy a darles un par de clases" Dijo la dueña de mis sueños, que en este preciso instante estaba mas hermosa que nunca. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados que le quedaban de muerte; una remera roja con un hombro caído y sus típicas All star rojas. El conjunto en general la hacían lucir hermosamente sensual, demasiado para ser la nueva profesora.

Estas dos semanas fueron un martirio, esa sandijuela nunca la dejaba sola, siempre tratando de controlarlo todos. Pero como dice mi bella "_Al toro hay que tomarlo por los cuernos!_" y eso es lo que tenia planeado hacer.

El ruido de la campana, me hiso salir de mi ensoñación. Era hora de actuar. Cuando todos salieron del salón, me dirigí hacia Bella.

"Hay algo que no entiendo profe?" le dije con la voz algo ronca, por mi indudable excitación.

"Algo que el gran Edward no entiende?" dijo riéndose "me pregunto que será?"

"esto…" y sin preámbulos la senté sobre el escritorio, me coloque entre sus piernas y empecé a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana…. Para lo que no estaba preparado, es para que ella me devolviera el beso, de la misma forma entregada y salvaje.

* * *

Se que es cortito y q hace muchísimo que no subo nada... pero bueno, realmente no he podido! gracias a todos por su apoyo... espero que esten de 10! y nos leemos pronto!

xoxo, gossip girl... jajaja no mentira! cuídense besos!


	11. Perpectivas

Antes que nada! quería agradecerles por su apollo. Es muy lindo saber que me leen y que mi historia esta gustando. Segundo, quiero pedir disculpas por esta desaparición del mundo fan y preguntar si alguien tiene interés en ser mi beta, porque entre facultad y todo un poco se complica. Y ademas ando con ganas de abrir un blog, pero uno hecho por varios escritores, donde haya historias, cuentos, lagrimas, risas y un espacio para escapar de nuestros mundos...

Por ultimo, se que este cap es re cortito, pero quería por lo menos subir algo, en la semana subo algo mas contundente... asi que eso es todo... besos y gracias!

* * *

Mi viaje por Japón cambio de lleno mi perspectiva, ya tenia 25 años y ese tonto pacto seguía en pie. Era hora de que reorganizara mi vida. Y como caído del cielo llego Anthony a mi vida de nuevo. El y todo su barullo. Sus gritos y risas me hicieron olvidar o, por lo menos, tapar mi añoranza de el. Lo extraña, lo necesitaba, pero simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro, el era un ser indestructible y maravilloso; en cambio yo, era simplemente eso yo.

Con Anthony esto era distinto, no había belleza avasalladora, inteligencia extrema o súper velocidad, era simplemente el. Por eso, cuando me pidió matrimonio acepte. Yo se que no lo voy a amar nunca como a Edward, pero simplemente me conforme. Aunque a Anthony siempre le fui sincera, el sabia que había alguien inalcanzable para mi, el sabia que tenia todas las de perder; pero aun asi me acepto, por eso yo también lo acepte a el. Pero la pregunta del millón es que demonios hago ahora?

Estoy tirada en la cama al lado de un sexy vampiro desnudo y con un anillo de compromiso destruido. Este maldito me engatuso, me manejo a su antojo y para colmo, me arranco con los dientes mi anillo de compromiso….

Algunas horas antes…

Estaba terminando de dar mi clase de literatura, era mi primer día en la escuela, pero estaba segura de mi misma. Yo podía con un par de mocosos. Por suerte la clase transcurrió sin ningún problema. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se fueron del aula, todos menos uno…

"Hay algo que no entiendo profe?" me dije con la voz algo ronca, lo que provoco que me humedeciera. DEMONIOS! Es mi alumno y mejor amigo, COMPORTATE SWAN. Me parece a mi o esta ronroneando? AY, mierda!

"Algo que el gran Edward no entiende?" dije riéndome, aunque tenia ganas de llorar o de violarlo, pero esa parte obviémosla "me pregunto que será?"

"esto…" y sin preámbulos me sentó sobre el escritorio e involuntariamente rodie con mis piernas sus caderas. No besamos como si no hubiera un mañana…

Me besaba tal y como él sabía hacerlo, exigiendo, hundió una mano en mi pelo para profundizar el beso y por fin mis manos reaccionaron, metiéndose en el suyo, era increíblemente suave. Tener mi boca con su sabor, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban con avidez por mi cuerpo, provoco que un gemino se escapara de mi ser. Sentir sus caricias era mi infierno y paraíso personal. Ambos estábamos ardiendo de deseo, yo desea que fuera mas lejos, que llegara a mas. Que pellizcara mi pezones, que lamiera cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo deseaba ser totalmente suya.

Rápidamente la ropa comenzó a volar, yo seguía sentada en el escritorio, pero ahora completamente desnuda al igual que el. Edward abrió mis piernas y se puso de cuclillas, dejando su cabeza entre mis piernas, mientras yo me recargaba sobre mis manos; la simple imagen casi me provoca un audible orgasmo. Mordió, lamio y bebió de mi. Me hiso llegar a las estrellas practicándome sexo oral y justo cuando me estaba viniendo, fue cuando me penetro, con dureza y añoranza. Marcando el ritmo, moviendo el escritorio contra la pizarra por culpa de nuestro endemoniado vaivén. Y queríamos más y más. No podía parar, lo quería todo en mí…

"voltéate para mi amor!" me dijo con una voz gruesa y entrecortada. Y lo obedecí, el salió de mi interior mientras yo me gire dándole la espalda y dejando mi manos sobre el escritorio. En esta comprometida pose me volvió a penetrar sacando de mi cuerpo un gemido gutural.

"AY! ASI EDWARD, SIII!" no era dueña de mi. "MAS, POR FAVOR! QUIERO MAS…" continúe aullando.

"ASI QUE LA PROFE QUIERE MAS" dijo "QUIERE QUE LA SIGA COGIENDO? ASI?" y me penetro duramente "o así" susurro en mi oído, mientras comenzaba a darme duro y rápido. Yo no era dueña de mi, en este momento, había comprobado que yo era solo de el…

"SIII ASI! EDWARD VOY A LLEGAAAAAR" dije entre aullidos…

"si mi amor! Llega para mi" volvió a susurrar en mi oído. Y en ese momento ambos llegamos a la cúspide del placer; mientras la campana indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado. "Vallamos nos de acá"

"A donde vos quieras" conteste completamente consiente de que estaba tirando mi vida por la borda….


End file.
